


The Beast

by Ritzykun



Series: Dark Waters [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate Grimmjow, merman au, merman ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: The ships ends up capsizing and Grimmjow signs himself off to his fate of drowning at sea. That is until a dark shape enters his vision...
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Dark Waters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616023
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637047) by [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine). 



> [continuation of "Going Down"] 
> 
> Inspiration Track: Sirens - Attalus  
> Inspiration Art: GrimmIchi Pirate/Merman au (https://shapooda.tumblr.com/post/178103286959/) (https://shapooda.tumblr.com/post/177949604724/) - by shapooda  
> gift for Shapooda ( Merman Ichigo & Pirate Grimmjow )
> 
> (note: every drabble kind of fades into the next one.)

Title: The Beast  
Series: Bleach  
Paring: GrimmIchi  
Theme: Pirate/Merman  
Rating: T  
Type: One-shot

* * *

The ship was taking on water bit by bit, the tiny crew wrestled one another for the single life boat hanging from the port side. Not even interested in saving himself, Grimmjow stood where he had been, holding tightly onto the sail security rope tied to the sides and bow of the ship. “ They’re all morons - don’t know they’re already dead. “ Spitting in their direction he just waited.

He waited for the moment the water would start capsizing the hull, taking the boat down nose first. He could imagine the feeling of his fingers trying to hold onto the rope, and feeling the water overtake him as he sunk with the vessel.

There was screaming at the rest of the crew and the Captain went overboard, completely overbearing the life boat and bumping on the waves. Grimmjow could only grimace at the sounds he heard as he sunk.

A blast of dark came into his hazy view, obscured by the salty water making him squint as he went down, it was likely the sirens Captain Aizen had mentioned before. They were coming to eat him. He could die in peace at sea.

The feeling of rock beneath his back was the next thing Grimmjow felt as the sun came out from the clouds. Opening blue eyes he could only suffer as his body ached and his eyes squinted against the sky.

A noise roused him and his head turned harshly against the rock, cutting into his sea worn cheek. The sight of orange was unexpected in the water, as was the subtle sight of bubbles from under the water.

“ What the? “ Picking himself up he sat forward, reaching an arm out into the water. Feeling the choppy waves flow and ebb against the rock he honestly wished he were dead. He deserved to be at sea, eaten by sirens or some sharks.

Contemplating his obvious second chance he looked out across the water, hand still wading back and forth in idle movements. Something suddenly gripped his hand and pulled. Grimmjow went from being on the rocky surface to underwater in a split second. Blue eyes went wide as brown eyes stared back at him.


End file.
